


Basically a graphic description of the sex scene in Trishna

by Marvelx



Category: British Actor RPF, Trishna
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Jay, F/M, Human Sex Toy, Human masturbation cup, Hurt No Comfort, No Orgasm for the bottom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Submissive Trishna, Toxic Relationship, actual rape with no pleasure for the victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelx/pseuds/Marvelx
Summary: Basically all the sex scene in Trishna with (imaginary) details. You could imagine this as a Riz Ahmed/You thing if that floats your boat!For those who haven’t seen the movie, Jay is Riz Ahmed who is a rich English businessman, and Trishna is his innocent beautiful employee/girlfriend he met in India.





	1. Chapter 1

After her friend's party, Trishna hurried back to the bus station. Seeing a dark alley ahead, her stomach twitches. Still she just pick up her pace. Suddenly two men appeared from the corner up ahead, they looked at her with the same dark smirk. She wanted to run back to the main road so she turned around, only to see three other men pushing into her direction. Her adrenaline level rose up like crazy, calculating the possible exit route. But the men didn`t give her the chance, one of them grabbed her by her elbow.  
    “where do you think you are going, pretty girl?”  
    She struggled to let go, while suddenly, she heard a honking sound and saw a strong flashlight. There comes a motorbike, her boss Jay was sitting on it,  
    “Get in!”  
    He said with a firm voice. She immediately obeyed, but those men didn’t want to let go,  
    ”You can`t go”,  
    They said viciously, but Jay just smirked  
    ”Piss off”.  
    He hit full throttle within seconds and got the hell out of the alley. Trishna`s heart beat so fast, she thought she’d throw up. They were so fast, she hung on to him like the last straw that he was.  
    “You alright?”  
    She nodded on his shoulder. The high way shines stars and lights. It was so beautiful, she begins to calm herself.  
    Before long, Jay gently asked her to get off the bike. She didn’t think they have already reached the hotel. But she did anyways. They walked towards the woods that she didn`t recognize.  
    “Where are we going?”  
    ”Just a walk, don’t want to say goodbye so soon”  
    When they walked bypass a bridge they stopped. The moonlight shine on their faces with milky straps. Jay looked at her with his big gentle eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Trishna was confused and a little scared, after all, not before 30 minutes ago she barely escaped from other men. Jay was different, maybe, she thought, and didn’t move. Jay licked her lips open and kissed her passionately with his pert lips, she learned to kiss back a little. Jay`s hands run on her body, and then slowly moved inside of her blouse. Jay holds her firmly and pressed her against the bridge. She struggled a bit, freed herself from the kiss, and plead:  
    “No, please”  
    “Shh, it`s ok,” He said gently.  
    He began to undo her bra and pressed his hardness against her groin, stick his leg to part her legs, and she struggled more.  
    “Wait, please don’t. I can’t.”  
    He stuffed her mouth with his tongue, gently but determinedly seize her hands with his left hand, and move his right hand down her dress.  
    “Let me.”He demands.  
    She was so afraid, but she knew they were in the middle of nowhere, she can’t hope to possibly run away. Besides, since she is her family’s main source of income, she cannot fight her boss, not really. She caved in and let him have his way with her.  
Jay lift up one of her legs and pressed it roughly against the bridge, slowly he pushed his cock inside of her, she screamed a little but held down her voice, suffered through. Tears run down her face, Jay is big, and she is a virgin, there wasn`t any foreplay. She tried to hold down her cries. Jay moaned with joy,  
    "God you are so tight...You feel so good, Trishna."  
    He waited for a little while before he thrust, he tried to be gentle and kissed her neck and ear while he moves his hips. He kept telling her she is beautiful. But it helped very little, all she felt was the shame he has brought onto her and the burning sensation in her pussy. She wanted to cry so badly during. But managed to stop herself by biting down her tongue. He holds her still by caging her with his arms and pushes into her over and over. Jay seems like he doesn’t see her discomfort or he thought she was just being shy.  
    After what she thought was forever, he came inside of her. He sucked on her neck so hard while he came, she felt pain on her neck and her pussy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay abused her sexually and took out all his frustrations onto her and became more and more coercive. He pretended he was a king with Trishna. He treat her like a servant in public, that excites him at first, but over time he only sees her as a sexual object to exploit.

     Jay begin kissing her on the rooftop of the temple. She felt a little blaspheming, but didn’t resist. It went from innocent closed mouthed kiss to a passionate foreplay in no time. Trishna managed to backed up and said,  
    “No, not here. We can’t do it here.”  
    “Why not? Nobody can see us.” Jay replied with a playful smirk.  
    “It’s disrespectful, please, not here.”  
    Jay was not pleased with her plea, his face dropped so quick. Trishna was a little scared at his expressions, he has been quite rough on her for a while now. Seemingly taking all the frustrations his father bestowed upon him into her body. She is afraid what he might do later. So she tried with a smile and kissed the corner of his mouth and breathed:  
    “When we got home, we can do it in your room with my new dress”  
    Jay seemed intrigued by the idea for a second, but either he was too turned on to wait, or he just changed his mind, maybe he didn’t want to wait in the first place. He overpowered Trishna and pressed her to the column on the tower.  
    “But I don’t want to wait. As I said, nobody will see you in here, they will hear you either.”  
    Jay lift up her dress and grab her ass so hard, that she let out a painful cry. He quickly move into her pants, he yanked it down and felt her pussy up hard and fast. She was dry as chalk, so he split onto his fingers and shove two inside of her. She began to cry again as usual. Jay was so rough nowadays, he almost always make her cry during sex. It felt more like a rape than consensual except she doesn’t dare to struggle and Jay sugar coated with a lot of kisses.  
    Within minutes he pushed himself in. Trishna just silently endured. Every once in a while she felt something sparkling near her G spot that she would let out a moaning sound. But Jay was too forced on his own pleasure to actually make it any good to her.  
    He released directly into her after what it must seem like forever. He has put her on long term pills that he brought from UK so that he doesn’t need to wear condoms. But he said to her it was good for her health, that all the girls in western society would take the pills and he appreciates the intimacy between them bare skinned. She knew his bullshit, but never really called him out on them. After all she needed the money to pay her family’s bills and maybe one day she could save enough money to became a dance star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t beta yet!

**Author's Note:**

> I`ll add more chapters later exploring all the sex scenes in the movie with imagination and my own kinks. But none of those are gonna be connected in the sense of plot, so just a bunch of pwps. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this and hope you enjoy and subscribe! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are so much appreciated!


End file.
